Dos vidas contigo
by Hot-chick912
Summary: Cómo seria volver en el tiempo y corregir todos tus errores pasados? Tropezarias dos veces con la misma piedra? O lo harias mejor? Sirius Black lo sabe. No Slash.


_**Nada de esto es mío, además de la trama. **_

Dos vidas contigo

Capitulo 1: Caminar dos lunas

Para muchas culturas el proceso de la vida es fácil de explicar; nacimos, crecimos y morimos. Tan simple como eso. Todo a su tiempo.

La muerte es algo relativo, algunos dicen que los muertos nunca nos dejan, mientras que otros dicen que el descanso eterno no debe ser perturbado.

En la prehistoria, las primeras culturas creían, (y mas adelante también), que los muertos debían ser enterrados con todas sus posesiones, porque así podrían continuar su viaje al otro mundo con mucha mas facilidad. Estas reglas tacitas, también estaban presentes en pueblos y culturas originarias de todas las partes del mundo.

También hay otras formas de presentar a la muerte. Los seres nómadas prehistóricos mataban a las niñas nacidas durante sus viajes por ser débiles y menos necesarias. Los pueblos Espartanos tiraban a los niños por acantilados si nacían con alguna malformación física; y algunas tribus africanas y precolombinas los sacrificaban a sus dioses. Los últimos boca arriba…

Pero al final todos sabemos que la muerte es lo único que no se puede evitar, y lo aceptamos, al menos hasta cierto punto. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no temamos a la muerte, por que yo creo que a lo que realmente tememos es que va a pasar con los que dejamos atrás.

Es verdad que para una mente organizada la muerte solo es la próxima gran aventura, ¿pero que pasa si ya no se quieren mas aventuras?; ¿Qué pasa con los que quedan atrás? ¿Estamos realmente preparados para morir?

Los musulmanes creen en algo llamado mac tubh que significa estaba escrito. Yo no creo que nuestra vida esta escrita en piedra, el destino es algo relativo y fácil de cambiar, o lo seria si supiéramos que va a pasar…

Los últimos catorce años me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si no hubiese propuesto el cambio. ¿Estarían todavía vivos? ¿Seriamos todos más felices? Y lo mas importante, ¿Lo seria él?

Es verdad lo que dicen…

Ya saben, eso…

Cuando sabes que vas a morir ves tu vida frente a tus ojos, sabes que no te queda mas que pedirle a cualquier deidad en la que creas una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para salvar miles de vidas, o solo por ser egoísta y querer verlos una vez mas, solo para escucharlos reír, o solo para abrazarlos y sostenerlos prometiéndoles que nada malo les va a pasar.

_Pero no puedes._

No puedes por que era tu hora de morir, no puedes porque al parecer las fuerzas cósmicas están alineadas en tu contra, no puedes por que no eres tan egoísta como pensabas, no puedes porque el simple hecho de verlos te haría correr a encerrarlos para que nada les pasara…

_Pero no puedes._

No puedes porque enfrentarlos seria mucho para ti, les fallaste y ahora lo sabes, después de vivir casi la mitad de tu vida lleno de dolor, resentimiento e impotencia, sabes que no hay nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo. Y eso… eso te seguirá hasta el último de tus días.

O al menos hasta que puedas ser feliz…

OoOoO

El prisionero de máxima seguridad, Sirius Orion Black y actual residente de la prisión de Azkaban sabia que este iba a ser un día distinto a los otros, y eso en si era un avance, no solo por la monotonía de la vida carcelaria, sino porque por primera vez desde los cincuenta y cuatro meses dos semanas tres días y cuatro horas que llevaba encerrado había dormido durante toda la noche sin ninguna interrupción por parte de los dementores, y eso, eso si era un milagro.

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Las rondas por parte de los dementores, el seudo desayuno por parte de los aurores, (digo seudo porque un vaso de agua y pan duro no constituía un desayuno propiamente tal) el día siguió como todos los que había pasado desde que llego ahí, tristes y aburridos, ni siquiera el transformarse en perro luego de la "cena" logro quitar ese sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, lo único que hizo fue acrecentar la impaciencia que le hacia sentir el estar encerrado.

Los gritos procedentes de las otras celdas eran un recordatorio constante de su pequeño ahijado ¿Cuántos años tenia ya? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Lo ultimo que supo de el fue que iba a vivir con la horrenda hermana de la dulce Lily. Y eso fue en el Dia de Todos los Santos del 81…

_Si tan solo pudiera… _

_Si tan solo le permitieran… _

_Si tan so…_

"¿Acaso no sabes que tanto pensar hace daño?" le pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar desde el otro lado de la celda. Al girarse a ver quien era se encontró con un vació.

"Genial…" murmuro cerrando los ojos. "Ya sabia uno de estos días el encierro iba a pasarme la cuenta."

"¿Te cuento un secreto?" escucho que alguien le decía al oído. "No estas loco. Al menos no todavía."

"¿Y como llamas escuchar voces después de años de encierro en una prisión llena de seres que te quitan la felicidad y la cordura? Mejor no lo contestes, porque ahí si se que estoy loco…"

"Oye."

Silencio.

"Oye."

Silencio.

"¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos!" le grito la voz luego de ser ignorado por los últimos cinco minutos

"¡Santo cielo!" exclamo realmente sorprendido al ver quien estaba frente suyo. Nada de lo que había pasado lo preparo para este encuentro, nada. Ni siquiera el encierro. "Pero… pero tu eres… eres…"

"¿Tu?" le ayudo a terminar la figura semi transparente de si mismo.

"¡SI!" grito sin que a nadie le importara. Es decir, los gritos eran algo común en Azkaban. "¡Como demonios estoy ahí, si yo estoy acá!"

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de su contra parte, la figura semi transparente de un Sirius Black mas viejo rió, rió como hacia meses o mejor dicho años que no lo hacia.

"Es una larga historia," dijo después de haberse calmado.

"¡Y tengo tiempo!" exclamo su joven contraparte y murmurando agrego, "no es como si pudiera ir a otro lado."

"Antes que nada, ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí?"

"Cuatro meses atrás cumplí cinco."

"Esta bien, yo mas joven la historia comienza así…"

Y por las siguientes horas le contó que pasaría los nueve años siguientes, los siete que paso en Azkaban, como escapo, cuando conoció a Harry el volver a estar encerrado en la casa donde paso su adolescencia y como murió. Como cayo por el velo de la muerte después de burlarse de Bellatrix.

"¡Guau…!" fue todo lo que pudo decir después de escuchar toda la historia. "¿Me estas diciendo que moría de una forma tan estupida, y que Bellatrix me gano?" le pregunto con decepción claramente escrita en su rostro.

"¿Eh? ¿Después de todo lo que te conté lo único que puedes decir es que morimos de una forma estupida?"

"Bueno, Sirius mas viejo la muerte es un paso importante en esta vida, y me hubiese gustado terminar de otra forma… ¡oh que va! Al menos morí protegiendo a Harry y con Varita en mano."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" exclamo el Sirius mas viejo haciendo un dame cinco. Que por cierto no funciono por que la mano del otro traspaso. "¡Y yo soy un espíritu!" exclamo recordándolo, un poco decepcionado debo agregar.

"Pero eso no explica que haces aquí, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"

"Para serte sincero, no se que mierda estoy haciendo aquí. Tengo una idea vaga, pero…"

"Nos vamos a fusionar" eso fue un estamento mas que una pregunta por parte del Sirius mas joven.

"Es lo mas probable. Por ahora intenta dormir, mañana todo será mas claro."

Y claro que lo fue…

OoOoO

La semana siguiente fue como un sueño para el Sirius mas joven. De hecho si fue un sueño. El día después de haber conocido a su extraño yo del futuro descubrió que todo el conocimiento que poseía su contra parte ahora estaba almacenado en una parte de su cerebro. Ni siquiera la visita anual por parte del Ministro de la magia hizo que su día se echara a perder…

Y ahí nació la idea…

"_Peter Pettigrew esta vivo." Le dijo con calma al verlo pasar frente a su celda._

"_¿Perdón?"_

"_Ya me escucho Señor Ministro, Pettigrew esta vivo y fue el quien mato a esos Muggles y fue el Guardián secreto de los Potter."_

"_Tanto tiempo aquí ya te esta volviendo loco Black, todo el mundo sabe que fuiste tu quien mato al pobre de Peter y hubo un montón de testigos para probarlo._

"_¿Y como es que nadie me interrogo a mi?"_

"_La evidencia era abrumadora Black."_

"_Si, pero no conocían todos los hechos. Y yo se donde se encuentra Pettigrew en este mismo momento. "_

_Eso lo detuvo. La codicia se podía leer en sus ojos. Sirius sabia que iba por el camino correcto. _

"_Media hora señor Black, media hora le doy para que explique todo. Nada más._

"_Eso es todo lo que pido."_

A esa misma hora al día siguiente el ultimo de los Black estaba por petición suya en la enfermería de Hogwarts, curando lo que hacen seis años en Azkaban.

La reacción del personal había sido casi cómica. Si hasta alguien se desmayo. Luego de que se aclararan los puntos Sirius exigió que Harry fuera a vivir con el. Al principio, Dumbledore se negó, pero después de varias horas de improperios, gritos y amenazas, se acordó que cuando Sirius tuviera todo listo Harry iba poder vivir con su legítimo guardián.

A parte de poder ver a Harry una vez mas, el encuentro mas temido por parte de Sirius era con el único al que luego después de años de confinamiento podía llamar amigo. Remus Lupin. Podría decirse que la reunión fue bastante sentimental, pero ¡Hey! El encierro te hace eso.

Pocos días después de su liberación, Sirius se presento a la familia que tuvo un gran impacto emocional en su ahijado. Todo comenzó así.

Al tercer día de su libertad, Sirius en compañía de Remus estaban frente a la heladería del Diagon Alley luego de hacer algunas compras para la nueva _"Casa de las Travesuras." _Alias la nueva casa de Padfoot , Moony y Harry. Fue ahí donde vieron a una curiosa pelirroja mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que Sirius la reconoció, es decir, vivió con ella bastante tiempo. Por otro lado, Remus la miraba con tanta o mas curiosidad de la que ella los miraba.

"¿Estas perdida?" le pregunto Remus rompiendo el hielo. La niña los siguió mirando como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, de hecho miraba específicamente a Sirius.

"Mami dice que el helado es para los niños pequeños, ustedes no parecen ser niños…" agrego mirándolos acusadoramente. "Pero yo tampoco lo soy, así que no le digan a mami. Soy Ginny Weasley por cierto, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ginevra, pero no me gusta por que es muy de niñita… ¿y ustedes?"

Remus la miro sorprendido mientras Sirius la miraba con toda la seriedad que podía manejar. Y debo agregar que no era mucha

"Ginevra es un nombre tan bonito como tu, y yo soy Sirius Black y este hombre a mi lado es Remus Lupin."

"¡Hey tu eres el ex asesino en masa que salio en la radio y en los diarios!"

"A su servicio pequeña dama" murmuro galantemente.

La pequeña Ginny rió un poco y se sentó en la silla frente a los dos hombres.

"¿Dónde esta tu mamá?" le pregunto el siempre responsable Remus.

"No lo se, me perdí cuando íbamos a la tienda, Percy me va a matar, mami dice que hay que obedecer al estirado de mi hermano… ¡oh ahí esta mamá!"

Cuando la sra Weasley la vio salio corriendo a su encuentro y sin ver a los dos adultos la abrazo hasta dejarla sin respiración para luego comenzar a gritarle por desaparecer, cuando termino vio a un Remus mirándola sorprendido y a un Sirius sonriendo ligeramente.

"Disculpen mis modales, pero mi hija me tenia preocupada." Se disculpo algo ruborizada.

"No se preocupe Madame, si mi ahijado se perdiera también reaccionaria así. Oh, y el es mi amigo Remus Lupin, y yo soy Sirius Black." Termino con una sonrisa digna de la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

"¿El ex asesino en masa que salio en la radio y en los diarios?" al igual que Ginny exclamo, pero esta vez la curiosidad parecía sacar lo mejor de ella.

"El mismo," repuso con una sonrisa en la cara "¿y usted es?"

"Molly Weasley, me disculpo por cualquier molestia que le haya causado mi hija, esta en la edad donde el cerebro y la boca no coordinan." Bromeo tratando de romper el hielo. Ambos hombres rieron al ver como Ginny hacia pucherito.

"¿Sabes harto de niños? Lo pregunto porque voy a recuperar a mi ahijado y no se nada de niños."

Molly se otorgo una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió tomando la mano izquierda de Ginny.

"Tengo seis hijos hombres, claro que se algo de niño, si quieres puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Se lo difíciles que son los niños a esa edad, sobre todo el que no sabe nada de nosotros. Estamos conectados al Flu, solo tienes que llamar a La Madriguera y ahí estaré."

"Gracias sra Weasley, le tomare la palabra."

"Lo se querido, y llámenme Molly, Adiós." Y con eso se fue, dejando a un hombre sorprendido y al otro sonriendo.

"¿Sabes algo Moony?"

"¿Que cosa Padfoot?"

"Creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad."

Y con eso apuro a su amigo para terminar los mandados del día.

La vida era buena, y Sirius Balck lo sabía.

_Aunque le tomo dos vidas contigo para hacerlo. Y muchas lunas con sus mocasines_

oOoOo

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, este es un acercamiento distinto a un como hubiese sido la vida de Harry si hubiese vivido con Sirius, espero sus comentarios, porque si no les gusta no pretendo continuarlo, y de hecho ni ****siquiera mantenerlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye.**


End file.
